


The Sentinel Drabbles

by Sally M (sallymn)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spot to collect 100-word stories for The Sentinel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blessed Protector

**Blessed Protector**

Scrapes and bruises, Simon, nothing more, all in a days work. 

What? Some idiot at Swampwatta Zoo robbing the giftshop, if he hadn't taken Sandburg hostage... no, Blair doesn't get taken hostage every week, he gets kidnapped once a month. He's fine, though. 

My hand was busted when we went through the window... what? no, just me and the perp. Blair jumped through after us, but he's fine. 

Then we landed on a couple of cats. Big angry cats. Yeah, the missing ones. Simon, are pumas allergic to poison ivy? Sentinels apparently aren't, though the perp is... But Blair's fine. 

**\- the end -**


	2. Things

**Things**

"If you could wish for anything," Naomi said once, as we lay in a poppy field and stared up at the stars, "what would it be?" 

Hey, I was all of six at the time, but already knew that a toy badge and gun was not the answer. And neither was a Daddy. 

I mumbled 'dunno', and Naomi pulled me up and told me all about freedom, peace, understanding humanity... and I got caught by the words, and the joy in her voice, and I wanted more of them. Kept wanting more. 

I guess that's where it came from, man... 

**\- the end -**


	3. In Print

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set post TSbBS

**In Print**

The book definitely caught the eye... a temple, a lush jungle, and a pair of deep blue, disembodied eyes seeming to stare - okay, in a disturbingly cross-eyed way - at the lovingly drawn, equally lush Sentinel dominating the cover. 

The author was not about to admit he liked it, nor that the embossed words _The Sentinel by Blair Sandburg_ gave him a frisson, half-remembered pain, half-guilty pleasure. Blair might mourn his long-gone thesis, but Jim's friendship - and yes, the novel contract - had been worth much more. 

And 'Alex' really was a brilliant - totally fictional - substitute Sentinel... 

**\- the end -**


End file.
